


Nightmares

by snarkymuch



Series: Sick Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare and Dean helps him work through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Dean was woken by a kick to the leg, quickly followed an arm slamming into his face.

“What the fuck?” Dean said as he pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking over at Sam.

Sam was writhing in the bed like he was in pain.

Another nightmare, Dean surmised. He didn’t get them often anymore, but when he did, they were doozies.

“Sammy,” Dean tried as he avoided another flailing limb. “Come on, bro. Calm down.”

Dean caught Sam’s wrist as it went whizzing by his head and pulled it down to the mattress. Sam bucked from the bed, gritting his teeth and crying.

Dean pushed himself up further and whispered softly. “You’re safe, Sam. Just open your eyes.”

Sam began to calm at the sound of his voice, so he kept talking. “That’s it.” Dean kissed the inside of Sam’s wrist. “Just breathe.” Dean reached over and placed his hand on Sam’s stomach, rubbing it in small circles. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

The tension in Sam’s features smoothed and his eyes fluttered open. “Dean?”

“Yeah, right here.” Dean ran his hand up and down Sam’s chest and stomach. Sam’s chest was still heaving from the nightmare. “Take a slow, deep breath for me.”

Sam licked at his lips and drew a shaky breath. “Damn.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked, kissing along Sam’s arm.

Sam licked his lips and drew a shaky breath. “Umm… that’s really distracting.”

“It’s meant to be.” Dean licked and nipped his way up to Sam’s chest. “But you can still answer the question. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean slid his hand down across Sam’s stomach, stopping just before he reached his dick. Sam bucked up and Dean smiled, still working his mouth along Sam’s chest.

“Are you gonna tell me what you were dreaming about?” Dean flicked his tongue over Sam’s nipple, drawing a moan from him.

“Just the usual,” Sam breathed.

“Hell?” Dean asked as he bit and licked across Sam’s chest.

Sam raised his hip in frustration. “Yeah.”

“Lucifer?”

Sam shook his head. “Michael.”

Dean nodded and slid his hand down the last few inches to Sam’s dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and gently let his hand slide over it. Sam sucked in a breath and bucked his hips.

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” Dean said, sliding his hand back down again. Sam cursed under his breath. Dean continued to kiss and lick his way down Sam’s stomach. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sam swallowed hard. “Now isn’t really a good time.”

“Now’s a perfect time,” Dean said as he looked up at Sam. He gave Sam’s cock a squeeze and licked at the tip, collecting the little droplet of precome there. “If we talk like this I can keep you distracted, keep you from getting upset.”

Dean dipped his head and lick up the length of Sam’s cock. “I forgot how good you taste.”

Sam lifted his head, watching Dean, his eyes dark. “Dean…”

Dean slowly licked up the underside of Sam’s cock and then dipped his head, taking him fully into his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Sam’s cock as he raised his head and then dropped it down again, drawing a moan from Sam. Dean released him with a pop.

“You never told me, Sam, what your nightmares are about?”

Sam shook his head. “I can’t, Dean. It will only hurt you to know.”

Dean lapped a droplet of precome from the tip of Sam’s cock. “There’s nothing you can say that will surprise me, Sam.”

“Get me off and we can talk all you like,” Sam panted. “Please, Dean.”

Dean smiled and lowered his lips back to Sam’s dick. He wrapped one hand around the base and took Sam into his mouth. He worked him up and down, twisting and pulling, licking and sucking. Sam’s breathing sped and he twisted his hands in the sheets.

“Oh God, Dean.”

Dean smiled around his cock, humming his approval. He loved making Sam come undone.

“That’s it, right there…” Sam breathed.

Sam grabbed at Dean’s hair, tugging him down closer. He relaxed his throat, letting Sam take control. Sam worked in and out of Dean’s mouth, bucking his hips and tugging Dean’s hair.

Sam’s body went tense, and Dean could feel him beginning to come. A second later, he could taste the salty sweetness filling the back of his mouth and throat. He swallowed it down around Sam’s cock.

Sam’s hands released him and fell to the bed.

“God, Dean, that was good,” Sam said breathlessly.

Dean smiled and climbed up the bed, lying down beside Sam.

Sam yawned and reached down for Dean’s cock. Dean brushed him away. “We need to talk.”

Sam sighed. “It was hell, Dean. What do you want me to say?”

Dean reached over and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. “Whatever you need to say, you can’t keep it all bottled in. It’s not healthy.”

Sam traced a finger across Dean’s chest. “You don’t want to hear this.”

“Yes, I do.”

Sam sighed. “There was a rack, Dean I remember it.”

Dean nodded, trailing his fingers up and down Sam’s arm. “Go on.”

“I remember Michael smiling as he cut me, dissected me.” Sam lowered his gaze and drew a shaky breath. “I can still feel the knife sometimes, when my mind wanders too far. It’s like it’s happening all over again. I have to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming.”

Dean pushed himself up on an elbow. “Sam…” Dean breathed, reaching up and brushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam shrugged. “Just never seemed like a good time to mention it.”

Dean sighed. “You can always talk to me.”

Sam nodded. “I know, but I also know that you were in hell, too. I don’t bring up bad memories for you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle it.” Dean reached over and laced his fingers with Sam’s, giving his hand a squeeze. “Promise me that you’ll talk to me next time things get bad.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Good,” Dean said and then tugged Sam closer. “Now get your ass over here. You owe me one.”


End file.
